1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hearing aids. The invention, more particularly relates to hearing aids with a wireless link to transmit and receive data. The invention still more particularly relates to binaural systems, i.e. systems including a pair of hearing aids for aiding both ears. The invention further relates to a method of monitoring the operation of a hearing aid.
A hearing aid is here understood to be an electronic device, for helping the hard of hearing, including an input transducer for receiving an acoustic input signal and convert said input signal into an electrical signal, a signal processing unit for amplifying the signal according to the user's needs and an output transducer for converting the electrical signal into an acoustic output signal. The hearing aid can be any type of hearing aid e.g. In-The-Ear (ITE), Completely-In-the-Canal (CiC), Behind-The-Ear (BTE) or hybrids thereof.
2. The Prior Art
DE 102007039455 A1 shows a hearing aid system, where each hearing aid in a pair includes a magnetic field sensor and a wireless connection between the two hearing aids. If the magnetic field sensor in one hearing aid detects an increased magnetic field without the contralateral hearing aid detecting the same magnetic field, this is interpreted as being due to the magnetic field from a telephone, and the hearing aids adjust accordingly. If both hearing aids detect a magnetic field of the same strength, this is interpreted as being due to both hearing aids residing in the hearing aid battery charger, and both hearing aids will automatically deactivate.
Similarly DE 102007046437 A1 describes a hearing aid system with two hearing aids being wirelessly connected to each other. If the two hearing aids are placed in a storage box in close proximity of each other, the field strength of the wireless connection will increase due to the decrease in distance, and the both hearing aids will power down or go in to sleep mode.
US 20050238190 A1 describes a hearing aid with a proximity sensor. Said proximity sensor detects whether a hand is in proximity of the hearing aid, and based on the signal from said proximity sensor, the hearing aid may change program or turn the volume up or down.
WO 2009006889 A1 describes a hearing aid with means for identifying the transducers in said hearing aid by measuring the impedance of said transducers.
EP 1276349 B1 describes a way for the hearing aid to test parts of the electronics or the full function of the hearing aid, to establish which parts need service.